<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Gazing by Necro99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959670">Star Gazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necro99/pseuds/Necro99'>Necro99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Svenskkaktus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-orc, M/M, Queer Themes, Tiefling, Tieflings, quihnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necro99/pseuds/Necro99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund takes Hayzel out for training exercises, they watch a meteor shower and Hayzel explores his feelings for Edmund.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayzel/Edmund</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Gazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668707">Svenskkaktus</a> by Quihnn.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had still been dark when Edmund dragged me out of bed for training and led me out of town on foot with supplies to keep us for a few days.</p>
<p>After most of the day we found ourselves on a hill near a stream at the foot of a mountain.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Edmund said, patting my back, “You’d better stretch before we eat.” </p>
<p>I smiled in spite of myself, he said that every time we stopped, like he assumed I’d forget. Feeling his touch on my back though eased the fact that he didn’t trust me to take care of myself. It didn’t mean anything though. He was like that with everyone; physical affection came easily for him. He would often pull someone in for an embrace or offer a friendly pat when chatting with someone. </p>
<p>When we first met it took me some getting used to. For me showing affection like that had been suspect, something I couldn’t do naturally without worrying what others saw in it.  But with Edmund, well I had become comfortable with him. I could drop my guard, at least a little.</p>
<p>After eating we stretched again and sparred Edmund with his quarterstaff and I with my greatsword.</p>
<p>He managed to block each of my attacks, and landed a few of his own. I was going to have some bruises after this.</p>
<p>“Hayzel, have you ever considered using a lighter weapon?” Edmund asked, “You have the strength to swing that thing better than most, but you lack finesse, if you…”</p>
<p>“Uhh…” I moaned as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he sighed, cutting short his musing, “You’re probably right, the weight of that sword puts your strength to good use.” He said as I returned my sword to its scabbard. “We should set up camp,” he added, immediately moving on. He grabbed my arm and drug me into a clearing. “This should be a good spot.”</p>
<p>Unwrapping my bedroll I laid it out on what looked like a soft enough spot on the ground. Edmund laid his next to me and my hand brushed his as we worked.</p>
<p>I shivered, and pulled my hand back. I desperately wanted to take his hand in mine, yet despite how comfortable I felt with him, and how physical he could be. What I wanted with him wasn’t done, and I couldn’t imagine he felt the same way I did. </p>
<p>Making my face a mask I looked up to see if he noticed my indiscretion.  His usual silly grin cracked his face in two. </p>
<p>“This is going to be great.” he said. </p>
<p>“What is?” I asked, relieved he didn’t seem bothered.</p>
<p>“There’s going to be a meteor shower tonight!”</p>
<p>“Realy, how do you know?”</p>
<p>“They come the same time every year. Watch when the constellation of the huntress comes up you’ll see the shooting stars from that direction.” Edmond answered. </p>
<p>“I had no idea,” I said sitting down on my bed as twilight deepend. </p>
<p>“I know, that’s why I wanted to show you,” he said, patting my shoulder as he sat down next to me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know?” I asked, a little miffed.</p>
<p>“I mean it’s not the type of thing a soldier would need to learn, I wouldn’t expect it from the training you’ve had.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” I growned.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that Hayzel,” he said as he put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. I laughed as I relaxed against him, and smiled as his tail wrapped around me.</p>
<p>“That thing has a mind of its own, I swear.” he said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” I said as I rested my hand to still the agitated flicking his tail was making in my lap. I grinned as I felt him quake with  an inaudible chuckel.</p>
<p>The shooting stars were at least as good as Edmund made them out to be, and yet the day’s training had left me barely able to keep my eyes open. </p>
<p>I awoke with the stars bright overhead on warm summer’s night. As my senses returned to me I realized I’d fallen asleep with my head resting on Edmund’s chest and shoulder. </p>
<p>I started and then relaxed. It felt nice and I listened to him breath slowly, and the steady rhythm of his heart. Taking in his smell I breathed deeply. Only with Edmund had I felt comfortable enough to let myself lay here like this. </p>
<p>My breath caught in my throat as I became aware of my erection. I froze, hoping he wasn’t awake to feel that, then shifted my pelvis away from his side. </p>
<p>As I tried to move away I felt his arm push against my back as he drew me closer to him. My body shifted and I rested my arm cross his chest still being careful not to let my aroused cock press into him. I gulped down my hesitation and tried to let myself relax. </p>
<p>“Shuss,” I heard Edmund whisper, “you’re ok.” He began to rub my back as I stirred and I let my muscles untence, and he pulled me a little tighter. </p>
<p>I let my hand resting on his chest caress his shoulder gently, and buried my face in his shirt. </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Edmund spoke aloud, “You really did want this too, you were always a little flirty but I was never sure.”</p>
<p>He squeezed me again, and this time I couldn’t help but let my erection rub into him, and I was sure he felt it this time. </p>
<p>“You’ve wanted this?” I trembled and I pushed myself up to look at him.  His contented expression shone in the starlight.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, “I’ve never had anyone respond to me quite like you do, you’re the first person I thought I might have a real chance with.”</p>
<p>I grinned and he pulled me in so that my face was almost touching his and I could feel his fingers in my hair, and his breath on my skin. I let my nose caress his cheek, and then my lips. He kissed me, then it was my turn to pull him into my arms, and I laughed. It was good, so good to touch him like this, to have him touch me. My hand explored his body, then rested when I found Edmund’s erection.</p>
<p>He gripped me back and slipped his hands under my clothes and kissed my neck. My hands found the clasp on his pants and I undid his fly and took his cock in my hands stroking it gently. He removed my shirt and kissed my arms then my chest.</p>
<p>I removed his shirt, and I ran my fingertips along his spine. As I pulled it over his head I traced his neck, jaw and horns with my hand, and kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips.</p>
<p>We were nude laying under the starry sky in the warm summer air. His hand grasped my ass as I found the place where his tail joined his back running my fingers over it.</p>
<p>I felt the muscles of his chest against mine as we pressed ourselves together </p>
<p>Our legs were intertwined as we lay on our sides, our stiff cocks grinding the other’s while our asses pumped in unison.</p>
<p>His skin was smooth, his muscles toot. As I ran my hand along the curve of his ass every part of my body tensed up, and cum exploded from my erection.</p>
<p>I could feel Edmund breathing deeply as he continued thrusting. The feeling was so intense I wanted to pull back.</p>
<p>“Please, a little longer,” I heard him breath, “I’m almost there.”</p>
<p>I thrust against him again, as he pressed himself into me. Then I felt his body go rigid and his pennes begin to throb as cum gushes on to my stomach.</p>
<p>We collapsed in each other's arms letting the ecstasy wash over us, and he kissed me and I kissed him back.</p>
<p>“What now?” I said, holding him. “How are we living after this?”</p>
<p>Edmund brushed some hair out of my face, and looked at my eyes. “Like this, I hope.”</p>
<p>“But how… In town?” </p>
<p>He kissed me again, “We’ll figure that out when we get back to town, we have a few days left up here. Be with me here and now.”</p>
<p>I smiled and pulled him tight.</p>
<p>He laughed, “We a…probably ought to clean up before we ruin our beds.”</p>
<p>After wiping ourselves off we lay back down and took Edmund’s hand as we watched the stars overhead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>